prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 3, 2015 Smackdown results
The September 3, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 1, 2015 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Summary This week on SmackDown, black-clad brothers-in-arms went to war against the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Dudley Boyz were denied their table, “villains” came together to wreak havoc and must-see drama was just plain “Awesome.” Xavier Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston kicked off SmackDown by highlighting great tables from history — their attempt to show the WWE Universe why The Dudley Boyz shouldn't destroy tables. Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley took exception, but ended up in a match against The Prime Time Players. As they did, The New Day took a ringside seat by joining SmackDown commentary. In the end, the Dudleys triumphed with a 3D, the Dudley Death Drop. But as the dust cleared, Big E and Xavier Woods opted to leave with a table rather than let the extreme duo destroy it. This provided Kingston enough of a distraction to cheap shot D-Von before hurrying up the ramp. While Neville was scheduled to face Stardust, The Ascension delivered a sneak attack to The Man That Gravity Forgot as he was making his way to the ring. Stardust and the nefarious combination then unleashed a 3-on-1 assault of the high-flying Superstar. Still reeling from his battle against Kevin Owens on Raw, a bandaged Cesaro took on Sheamus on SmackDown. And despite the incredibly competitive nature of the war-torn Swiss Superman, a fierce Brogue Kick out of nowhere allowed The Celtic Warrior to claim victory. On Monday's Raw, Summer Rae accused Dolph Ziggler of trying to seduce her after getting out of the shower in his locker room. In the wake of that controversy, The Miz scheduled Ziggler and Lana to be on “Miz TV.” Before introducing them, however, he elected to bring Summer Rae on the show to tell her side. While Ziggler interrupted and even mentioned a restraining order — suggesting that he was denying the claims — Summer produced a past video of them kissing to show that they had been involved some sort of on-again/off-again relationship. An enraged Lana responded by attacking Summer, and when The Showoff pulled her back, she shoved him away and stormed off. After suffering the onslaught of Brock Lesnar on Raw, Bo Dallas attacked his opponent R-Truth with a newfound aggression. Even after winning the match, he continued to take his frustrations out on the rapping Superstar. But no matter how frustrated Dallas was, that didn't stop him from doing a victory lap around the ring. The clock is ticking. If Nikki Bella still has the Divas Title after Raw, two weeks from now, she will become longest-reigning Divas Champion of all time — just six days before she is scheduled to defend her title against new No. 1 contender Charlotte at Night Of Champions. Each second may count, however, because prior to her match against Tamina on SmackDown, Charlotte revealed to Team Bella that she has petitioned The Authority to move that match up, potentially putting the record in jeopardy! In the match that followed, the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair overcame her Team B.A.D. adversary with Natural Selection. Will she have the same luck against Nikki? And when exactly will the showdown end up taking place? Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose squared off against The New Day's Big E & Kofi Kingston in SmackDown's main event. Just when it looked like Reigns would pin Kingston — after blasting him with a Superman Punch as his adversary was leaping from the top rope — Xavier Woods attacked to cause a disqualification. Seconds later, Ambrose leveled Woods with Dirty Deeds. Big E then made the mistake of rejoining the fight, only to be hit with Reigns’ Spear. The former Shield cohorts then picked up Woods again and treated him to an old-school two-man Powerbomb! After the match, Ambrose challenged Bray Wyatt to a follow-up showdown. Instead, The New Face of Fear appeared on the TitanTron alluding to possibly using The Wyatt Family's numbers to his advantage at Night of Champions. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Zack Ryder defeated Heath Slater *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (9:24) *Sheamus defeated Cesaro (10:35) *Bo Dallas defeated R-Truth (2:36) *Charlotte (w/ Becky Lynch & Paige) defeated Tamina (w/ Naomi & Sasha Banks) (3:18) *Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) by DQ (11:52) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Dudley Boyz v The Prime Time Players SD_834_Photo_007.jpg SD_834_Photo_009.jpg SD_834_Photo_011.jpg SD_834_Photo_015.jpg SD_834_Photo_020.jpg SD_834_Photo_021.jpg Stardust and The Ascension welcome Neville to The Cosmic Wasteland SD_834_Photo_024.jpg SD_834_Photo_027.jpg SD_834_Photo_030.jpg SD_834_Photo_033.jpg SD_834_Photo_034.jpg SD_834_Photo_036.jpg Sheamus v Cesaro SD_834_Photo_039.jpg SD_834_Photo_044.jpg SD_834_Photo_045.jpg SD_834_Photo_048.jpg SD_834_Photo_054.jpg SD_834_Photo_056.jpg “Miz TV” welcomed Summer Rae, Dolph Ziggler and Lana SD_834_Photo_059.jpg SD_834_Photo_060.jpg SD_834_Photo_062.jpg SD_834_Photo_064.jpg SD_834_Photo_066.jpg SD_834_Photo_069.jpg Bo Dallas v R-Truth SD_834_Photo_073.jpg SD_834_Photo_076.jpg SD_834_Photo_077.jpg SD_834_Photo_080.jpg SD_834_Photo_082.jpg SD_834_Photo_085.jpg Charlotte v Tamina SD_834_Photo_088.jpg SD_834_Photo_091.jpg SD_834_Photo_093.jpg SD_834_Photo_096.jpg SD_834_Photo_099.jpg SD_834_Photo_103.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v The New Day SD_834_Photo_108.jpg SD_834_Photo_111.jpg SD_834_Photo_116.jpg SD_834_Photo_122.jpg SD_834_Photo_128.jpg SD_834_Photo_130.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #837 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #837 at WWE.com * #837 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events